Heartache
by tinkyrae
Summary: Raven and Garfield have been married for quite sometime. Raven desprately want a child but getting pregnant is easier said than done. BB Rae I don't own Teen Titans


It started out exactly same at the last ones, the violet eyed with matching hair, woman sat in the grass watching the wind softly blow the leaves of the tall oak tree. It was a warm day, but not too warm, just pleasant. The smell of fresh cut grass, and lavender blossoms clung in the air. Smoothing out her shirt she smiled as the sound of a familiar noise rung in her ears. Turning her head to the left she saw a child, four years maybe, running towards her. A little girl, Raven recognized immediately as being hers. The little one wore a faded blue dress with white anchors on it. Her dark hair tousled in the wind, while her pale green skin sparkled in the sunlight. Raven grinned as the girl threw her arms around her neck almost knocking her over. "Mommy." the child spoke into her neck. Wrapping her arms around her, Raven gripped the back of her head. Nuzzling her neck her daughter sighed softly.

"I missed you mom."

"I know, sweetie." Raven responded. The girl pulled away and smiled a tiny fang popped out of her lip, matching her fathers exactly. Running her fingers through her hair she began gabbing in her mom's ear.

"Mom, later we are going to read our books, and then we have to walk down to the park, they have the highest swings there. OH! and then we can look for bugs, and gaze at the clouds, and smell some flowers." Raven smiled fondly at her. The child started talking at the age of two and hadn't stop since. It showed that she was an exact carbon copy of her father. "Dad said that we can go to Lee's Tea Shop, and if I'm good I can have some bubble tea."

Raven chuckled at her, "Dad said that? Hmm, well you better be very good!" she teased. Reaching out to her she tickled the young one's sides. The girl light angelic laugh emitted in the air, making Raven beam at her. Folding her hands in her lap she gazed at the girl.

"Maybe you could do your numbers for mommy?" Raven asked. The girl sighed and gave her mom a look.

"Aw mom, do I have to?" She questioned.

"Please?" Raven pressed, after a few moments of huffing and sighing loudly, the girl gave in saying she only do it if she could have her hair braided. Azar she was her father's daughter. Raven agreed and padded the grass out if front of her. Sitting down the little girl began to recite numbers as requested. Raven tangled her fingers in the girls messy hair as she listened carefully to her sweet soft voice.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten."

"Good!" Raven praised. "Now in Spanish."

"Ugh! Mom!" The girl whined. "Dad never makes me do this."

"That's because Dad, is just all fun and games huh?" She responded quietly, making a note to talk to the green one about the importance of education. The girl was going to be in kindergarten the following year.

"Do I have to?" The youngster begged. Stopping the weaving that she was doing in her hair, Raven sighed herself.

"Marie Logan..." She warned "Don't make me get your father." Marie instantly silenced all protests. Garfield was fun and games, but went the young girl misbehaved he was always taking her away, for what he called, "daddy daughter talk time." Raven never quite knew what those talks in told but what ever it was, the child always came back sorry and willing to behave. Smirking softly at her, Marie began listing off numbers again.

"uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez." She looked up at her mother for approval.

"Very good." Raven replied. Thinking for a moment she spoke again. "French?" The girl rolled her eyes at her before turning back around.

"Une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, hu-" Marie paused thinking. "Uh, it's, hue..."

"Huit." Raven spoke softly. She had finished the two braids, letting the young girl continue she rubbed the her back.

"Right thanks, Huit, neuf, dix."

"Good job, my love." Raven sang. She encircled the girl and blew a raspberry on her cheek. Once again Marie burst out with laughter. "Soon you're going to be smarter then your mom." She whispered softly in her ear.

"Nah, mom, no one smarter than you. Dad even said so." The girl replied. This made Raven laugh again.

"What else does Dad say about me?" The empath inquired, curiosity getting the best of her. Marie took in a big breath as she ratted off an answer to her.

"Dad says a lot about you, You're pretty much his favorite person ever, besides me of course."

"Of course." Raven remarked. Feeling her lips creep into a smile she couldn't help her heart from pounding thinking about the love of her life.

"He loves to go on and on about how special you are. You're gorgeous, and stubborn." The girl was now standing and was swaying back and forth. "I think he loves you very much." She finished. Raven smiled at her daughter. Raven's gazed changed as she noticed the tree behind the girl had disappeared. Frowning she looked back to see Marie had disappeared. Perplexed she looked all round her and noticed that her surrounding had changed.

Unable to focus on one thing Raven turned around and saw she was now in the common room, Her stomach swollen and enormous. Exhaling she walked forward. Spying her kettle on the counter she picked it up and began filling it with water. Turning towards the stove she heard the sound of water splashing on to the floor. Looking down she saw a puddle around her feet. With a puzzled look she looked at her hand and the kettle. Did it have a leak? Did she spill? Then a sharp pain shot up her. Grabbing her stomach she realized that the mess wasn't from the kettle at all.

"GARFIELD!" She yelled through gritted teeth. Taking in deep breaths she looked towards the door. "The baby is coming!" She yelled. She grunted pressing on her stomach. Then like magic the pain dissipated. Puzzled, why wasn't Gar answering? As of late he was glued to her hip. She looked down and noticed her pregnant belly was now slim and tight. Gulping she looked back at the door.

The sliding door opened letting in the changeling. Spying her he smiled. "Raven! You got to see what Marie is doing its adorable." He reached out his hand to her. Not paying any mind to the strange moment she just had she walked up and took her mates hand. He grinned ear to ear as he lead her down the hall. They approached their daughters room and didn't waste anytime rushing in. Raven looked down at the baby in the crib. Her sweet girl was sticking out her tongue. Watching for a few seconds she suddenly saw what her husband had been talking about. Marie began blowing raspberries with her tongue. Beaming down at her she picking up the child.

"Say mama. Ma MA." Raven requested the girl bright iris's gazed at her not understanding.

"Say Da Da. Da Da." Garfield tried. Baby Marie noticed her father and offered him a gummy smile before she began blabbing in her baby language.

"Dah Da." With a smile that couldn't get any bigger Garfield grabbed Raven's arm.

"Oh my god did she just-?" He asked.

"Yes. She did." Raven said defeated "Looks like we know who's the favorite. I'm only her mother. The one who spent six long hours of labor..." She paused looking at Marie she batted long eyelashes at Raven.

"Mmmma" the little one squeaked.

"I guess second isn't so bad." Raven stated holding the little one close to her heart she kissed the top of her head. She began rocking back and forth. Cuddling her child. "You are so loved little Miss Marie." she whispered. She turned her head with intentions of telling Garfield something she was suprised to see him missing from his spot. Pivoting her body she looked around room to notice he wasn't in the room anymore. Thinking it was weird how she didn't even feel him leave she looked down to see her arms were empty. Cranking her head towards the crib she saw that her child was too gone. With a furrow brow she started to feel lost. Where had they gone? Disappeared in the blink of an eye.

-

Raven awoke with tears in her eyes. You'd think that after seeing the same dream so many times the dark one would have been use to it by now, but that wasn't the case. After years of trying with not even a glimmer of hope, Raven's sweet whimsical dream was more of a reminder of a life she'd never get to have. With tears now rolling down her face a soft sob escaped from her chest. She couldn't help but picture the sweet child's face, so innocent, so perfect. The stirring began, cause her to wipe away the tears in on her face. She stared at the walls as the person next to her gently kissed her arm.

"Good morning." he whispered. Swallowing she unintentionally answered his kind greeting, by pursing her lips. Letting out an exasperated sigh, he spoke again in a thick morning voice. "Again Rae?" He wasn't stupid he could always tell when she had the dream. He cuddled up to her unsure of how to help his poor wife. The truth of the situation was Garfield had given up on the idea of a child. Never admitting to her, he was positive she would freak out and finally get enough courage to leave for good this time. Keeping the the feeling bottled deep down away from her, he wondered if she already knew and that's why the dream haunted her. Because of his love for her he did what ever it took to keep her faith alive, even though he had lost his. Never breaking his vows to her he did everything in his power to make sure she was happy.

But that was the problem Raven hadn't been happy in a long time, and no matter how he tried, he couldn't seem to bring that happiness back.

As he held her close, he pondered the last fight that had drove her to leave for days. Terrified that she wouldn't be back this time, he took drastic measures to seek her out. ' _I don't need a baby Rae, I'm happy with just you.'_ It wasn't suppose to blow up in his face, but it did. She took it as he didn't want a baby with her. Finally after three days, of remorseful apologies and pitiful begs, she returned to him. He had avoided the baby topic like the evil plagued it was.

Things probably would be easier to forget if not for the fact that Titan's Tower had been filled with the sounds of children. Richard and Kori they had been blessed with two beautiful children, and unbeknownst to everyone besides Raven, Kori was once again with child. Maybe that was the reason for the recurrence for the dream. Vic and Karen had even had some luck in the baby department. They had finally been approved by the agency, and soon another bundle of joy would be joining the large family. That of course just left Gar and Raven, unable to have any. Gar once spoke about adoption but had been shut down by her. She already had three kids that she had pretty much adopted already, she wanted the baby that her mind created. One of her own flesh and blood.

Shifting she began to stir. "I'm going to get ready, we promised to be there early." She spoke softly. Breathing in her perfect scent he smiled against her neck.

"Maybe I can join you in the shower?" He asked playfully. Being the person he was, he was always making light of the awkwardness that had developed between the two.

"No, I need to focus on going today." She said abruptly. She began pulling away from him, swinging her feet off the bed she felt him mirror her actions. He gently reached for her hand and kissed it.

"I just thought you know, we could start to trying again, I know how much it means to you. We haven't been intimate for a long time love." He responded.

Unable to stop the anger from building up inside her she bit back at him, "I don't want to try 's really no point." His ears drooped slightly as he licked his lips. Once again he had opened his mouth, when he should have zipped up and padlocked it. Anxious that her comment had an underlying meaning to it he turned away from her.

"I'll be ready to go, just let me know when." He remarked then he left her alone, sitting on the bed.

-

After getting ready to go she waited in the car for him to say something, but he never did. Feeling guilty for how she had treated him that morning, Raven stared at the scenery that flew by her. It wasn't his fault that fate was playing it unfair game on them. The dynamic duo had been struggling. Her patience had worn out for the green one. She was finding it harder and harder to keep her cool around him. While she knew he had never stopped loving her, she wondered how far he could be bent before he would break. The sound of his voice played in her mind, the arguments between them had been recorded in her brain, like a curse she remembered every hurtful statement he said out of anger. _'  
If you are done then I am too.'  
'Why can't we just go back to how things were before the damn dreams?!'  
'I'm so tired of always fighting over this, it's not my fault that you can't conceive!' _That one had hurt. A lot. Even if it was true. They had both been tested multiple times. His test always came back normal, healthy, while hers weren't as clear. The doctors didn't quite know what to tell her. Her unique DNA had made it hard to get a correct reading on her tests. The only thing the test had been useful for was to tell her that she wasn't pregnant. She didn't need dumb ass doctors to tell her that.

They pulled in to the long drive way and stared at the huge place in front of them. Throwing the car into park Garfield peered over to her. Tears had formed in her eyes as she didn't move. "I'm sorry." She whispered. She was a broken shell of what she use to be. How was it that he hadn't left her a long time ago. He leaned over the console that was in the middle of them and using his slim fingers he pulled her chin. Once her face was looking towards him he wiped away the stray tear.

"I love you." He replied. Lifting her chin up he softly touch her lips, with his. Pulling away he offered her a sad smile and then asked if she was ready. Drawing in air she asked if they could sit for a minute she wanted to mediate, clear her head.

Soon Raven found herself cool, calm, and collected. She opened her eyes to see Garfield playing on his Iphone quietly. "I'm ready." She announced. Looking up at her he locked his phone and reached for the door handle.

"Great timing. Look!" He remarked. Pointing Raven followed his finger and saw two little ones running towards the car. With a feeling of happiness rushing over her, she opened the door only to have the two throw themselves at her. "Raven Raven!" Came the whine of the older one.

"Oh my, look how tall you guys are getting!" Raven remarked. Sitting in the car she had the two boys with their arms wrapped around her neck. After being smothered by them Raven beamed at them. "Tell me everything that I've missed." She requested.

"Well, Teether lost two more teeth, and then he got in trouble because he bit someone in class." Timmy announced. Teether huffed and slightly pushed his older brother.

"Thanks Timmy Tattle Tell, I told you that was an accident!" Teether burst out.

"YEAH RIGHT!" Timmy shouted over him. "Everyone knows you like to eat everything!"

"Boys." Raven stated firmly. The two quieted down an looked up at her. Catching Garfield's eye she decided she have him pull out the gifts for them. "Go say hello to Gar maybe he'll give you a present." A smirk formed on his green lips as he soon was attacked by the two.

"Presents Presents Presents!" The two chanted. Bouncing on their toes while they waited for the green one to open the trunk. Free from the two siblings she followed after her husband. Open the trunk was open he pulled out two small packages. Handing them over to the little hands, Raven's eyes glimmered as they unwrapped them.

"Legos!?" Timmy cried out. Once again Raven was being smothered by them. Bending down she smiled and spoke softly,

"Gar picked them out for you, maybe he would like to help build them with you." The two boy's eyes were big orbs as she explained. After a few minutes the two were pulling Garfield down the road, blabbing in his ears. Chuckling to herself she shook her head, they were two balls of constant energy. She was lucky Gar had been there, he could handle them, better then she could. Letting out a breath she felt like she had been holding in she grabbed the brightly colored box and fluffed up the bow. Tucking the card underneath the ribbon, slamming the trunk shut with the gift in hand. Walking slowly she took her time admiring the flower path that lined the path way up to the door. Reaching the door she took another uneasy breath and turned the handle.

Inside Raven eyes focused on the dim lighted area. To her left stood the gate keeper. Offering him short smile she bowed to him. He bowed back in response and held his hand out. "It's just down the hall, follow the sound of the children." He spoke kindly. Nodding him a thank you she stepped down the hall. Soon she could hear the noise of children just as promised. Turning down the corridor she noticed a room just to the right that had flashing lights coming from it. She knew that was her destination.

Stepping in the room her eyes flew to the obvious object in the room. Little kids ranging from 4 to 10 were all gathered in the middle of the room. A lady whom probably had been asked to be the entertainment for the night was in the very center. She had a boom box on the floor next to her. With music playing from the speakers the lady danced in a series of moves, that Raven had never seen before. The kids laughed and mimicked her every move. Raven pondered why the monks had decided that she be the best entertainer for the night. Puzzled she didn't hear the blond sneak up behind her.

"It's the Hokey Pokey." She spoke over the music. Raven head turned finally seeing the girl who invited her here. Beaming at her she eyed the dance and shook her head.

"Very strange, especially for a 14 year old's birthday party." Raven affirmed. Melvin chuckled and wrapped her arm around Raven's shoulder.

"It's not just mine, It's Jack's birthday as well." She pointed to a small boy who couldn't be older than four.

"I see." Raven replied. She turned and faced the birthday girl. "Happy Birthday Beautiful." She added holding out the large box to the tall girl. A small shy smile appeared on her face as she took the gift. She looked at it for a second before sitting near her feet. Raven was confused until she pulled her in for a hug.

"Thank you, you didn't have bring me anything. Having you here is the best gift." She informed the dark one. After a moment Raven pulled away and looked at her. She had her hair in two braids with bows at the end of them. She wore a sleeveless pink dress that suited her well, the skirt of the dress flared out and had sparkles in the tulle. With the bouncing lights it hit the dress, it made her sparkle and shine. Just as the birthday girl should. Noticing the looks she was getting, Melvin took Raven by the hand. "Let's go sit, and talk."

-

The two ladies sat at a table that was in the far corner of the room. With two glasses of strawberry lemonade, and one chocolate cupcake, Raven intently listened as Melvin filled in her what had been going on with the siblings. While they had weekly lessons from the monks and other priest in the monastery, the kids had been enrolled in to a special private school. The three had been submitted for the school for gifted children, and would be transfer to that school in the fall. That was the school Raven had helped Kori start, and while she wasn't partner in it anymore, Kori had been teaching, but as of two weeks ago she had taken time off due to illness. That was one of just many clues that Raven had pieced together the theory of another child.

"How are your studies going?" Raven pressed nursing her lemonade.

With a bright grin Melvin answered, "I am in the top of my class. I'd have the highest grades in the school, if I could just figure out math."

With the a shrug Raven agreed, "I know what you mean, I know eight different languages, two that are dead, and I still can't do math. Sounds like you need to talk to uncle Vic. He's brilliant in that subject."

"Actually I'm in a study group, with Lan..." She paused looking down at the table. Raising her eye brows, Raven responded,

"With Lan? Like Landon? A boy?" She could sense the girl's uneasiness. Melvin's fingers traced the table cloth as she looked to her left.

"Maybe." She confessed sheepishly.

"Melvin..."

"Yeah, I know, but he's really cute, and he has the brightest green eyes." She protested. Raven instantly shifted in her seat. How could she lecture her now? Instead of the scolding tone Raven took on a different one.

"You have to be careful, those green eyes will get you every time." Melvin looked up at her and flashed her perfect teeth to the empath.

"How is Greenie? Are you still madly in love with him?" she taunted. It was Raven's turn to be embarrassed now. Not going in to detail because she may be smart and mature for her age she didn't need to know every single fact in her marriage. She choose to tell her the minimum but the truth.

"Things have been hard lately." Raven focused her gaze towards the opposite corner of the room. Garfield sat at a table with Timmy and Teether. Lego pieces scattered all over the table. Garfield's tongue stuck out the left side of his mouth as he concentrated on his masterpiece. Raven looked back towards the birthday girl as she felt her grab her hand from across the table.

"Because you can't get pregnant?" She inquired. Sighing softly Raven wondered if she had a sign above her head that everyone could see except her. Melvin continued to gaze at her waiting for an answer. Blowing out air Raven began to wonder how it was possible that the once young girl, had become one of her closes friend and confidant.

"You're too smart for your own good. Yes that's the main issue."

"Can I be frank with you?" Melvin asked suddenly. Her thumb had started to rub tiny circles against her grey skin. Melvin didn't wait for a reply this time, "I don't have any experience with this, obviously, but from an outsiders point of view I can see things different than you can." Her blue eyes sparked over to the Lego corner. Raven could help but turn her head slightly. Different from the last glance, this time Garfield was staring at them. The right side of his face rose, showing his classic fang. With a lingering look at Raven he looked back down at his work.

"Garfield should have been an actor." Melvin reported. Turning back to the girl Raven's eye brows were raised. Taking the confused look, she countered, "Gar, should have been an actor because he amazing at acting like nothing is wrong. If I didn't know that there was issues between you two I would have been surprised to know different. But because I do, I see the little expressions he gives. They are subtle and easily missed. He struggling just as much as you are." Raven raised her hand to her heart and began rubbing it.

Deep down underneath the a hurtful comments, angry thoughts, and her own depression, the empath knew the girls words were true. It was so sad how over the years he had completely changed. In the beginning, even weeks before their marriage he excitedly told her how he couldn't wait to have kids, how she was going to make him the happiest man alive when that moment came. Feeling like she was going to sick she shut her eyes. ' _I don't need a baby Rae, I'm happy with just you.'_ It was a desperate plea for her to come back to him and she took it as anything but. The green one was doing everything he could just to insure their marriage.

Almost reading her thoughts Melvin piped up again, "I know Gar loves you, he's the kind of guy I hope one day to marry. He loyal, sweet, understanding, plus he still loves you even though you two haven't had kids. I want someone to love me that much."

"I know." Raven replied. Her face was flushed and she soon was trying to wipe away the emotion from her face. Her chest began to burn as she thought about how far the couple had come. Things had never been perfect but with every second she had spend with him proved it was worth it. For the first time in a long time she began to understand. It was time close this chapter in her life, she needed to refocus, find what had been lost. The sound of a young ones voice carried her back to the party.

"Look at this mom." the vivacious 8 year old bounced in front of Raven, holding out the complete built Lego set. Only after Teether caught Melvin's look of disapproval did he realize his mistake. "I mean, uh Raven." Raven reached out and touch the boys shoulder. With a soft smile she whispered to him.

"You can call me mom if you want I don't mind." The young one looked over at Melvin and stuck out his tongue at her. His small hands held out a spaceship. "Wow this is awesome." Raven replied eyeing it. Teether grinned and thanked her. Hugging her briefly he hurried back eager to help finished the rest of Timmy's set.

"I'm sorry he doesn't understand." Melvin apologized Raven instantly began shaking her head. They were her kids, even if she wasn't their actual mother and she wanted Melvin to know that.

"I really don't mind. I glad he considers me a mother figure in his life. You and your brothers are the children I never had." Raven remarked.

Softening her features Melvin nodded, "I just want you to know that I have someone who gave birth to me, and I have you. You've always been more of a mother to me then she ever was." Tears began to well up in Raven's violet eyes. Sniffing slightly she stood up and grabbed a hold of the tall skinny girl. Pulling her out of her seat she embraced her tightly.

Pulling away Raven smiled at her. Shaking her head she tried to clear the rest of the emotions that fogged her head. Wiping the tears off her face she began to comment on the silliness of it all. "Alright that's enough emotion for one day." Sitting back down she gently nudged the present towards the blond. "How about you open your birthday present now?" Smiling bright she grabbed the gift and pulled out the card.

Opening the card her eyes studied the art work. "For a beautiful, special, amazing woman." Melvin read out loud. Smirking at the last word she slowly opened the card. "Hope you're birthday is beautiful, special and amazing as you are." Sighing her eyes moved across the the card as she read it. "Mel, birthday's are so much more than gifts and balloons, they are about getting to spend time with family. Thank you for letting us share your birthday with you. Let us know if you ever need anything! We will always be there! Love always Raven and Garfield. P.S. Can't wait for the fall, then we can see you and your brothers everyday!" She finished. Looking up at Raven she tiled her head slightly. "You're the best." She announced. This made Raven chuckle,

"Yeah I know, now open your gift." Melvin long fingers sat down the card and moved to the bow. Pulling it softly the ribbon began to untie. Once it was undone she pulled it off carefully. Gracefully she placed her fingers underneath the tape and pulled slightly. So different to her brothers she took her time enjoying the moment of opening her only gift. Not tearing the bright wrapping paper, she was the type that liked to build the suspense, by not tearing open the packaging. After what felt like long draw out minutes, she had pulled off all the paper. Pulling off the lid to the box she lifted the box so she could look inside. Satisfaction displayed on the young lady's face. Reaching her hand inside she pulled out the leather bound book. Her blue eyes flickered with excitement as she studied the item. Tracing the letters on the front that read, _Imagine_ in gold.

"Do you like it?" Raven asked even though the look on her face told her the answer. With out breaking her stares she whispered a sincere "yes!"

"I've been looking for something besides a school note book to write in." Opening the cover she saw the pictures that had been glued inside, the top one was taken years ago, Raven stood in the middle while three children and giant teddy bear gathered around her. Everyone except Raven, wore silly grins on their faces. Giggling to herself she couldn't believe how small they all once were. Gazing at the teddy bear she wondered if it would be silly of her to talk to him tonight. She may have been getting old for a giant imaginary teddy bear but that didn't stop her from making him reappear when ever she needed him. Under the first picture was a second one, a black and white photo one that Melvin had seen many times hanging in the hall of the Titan's Tower. Inhaling her fingers couldn't resist touching the glossy finish. It had been her favorite. The picture was taken the night of Raven and Garfield's wedding. She had been dressed accordingly for a flower girl while her brothers were in little tux's specially made for ring bearers. Posing for the camera Raven wore a smile that was hard to miss. Carrying Teether in her arms she stood close to her husband. Gar held the other two in his arms lifting them up so that there faces were all pressed close together. Remembering the night fondly, Melvin felt her face ache from smiling so big. She had never seen Raven so happy before or after that night. Closing the cover she stood and leaned down to Raven. Kissing her softly on the cheek.

"Thank you!" She expressed, in her ear. She then moved away from her across the room. Raven's eyes followed her as she moved through the crowd her dress swishing as she walked. Nearing the table Garfield looked up to see the girl. Standing up he smiled and nodded. Raven smiled as she watched Melvin express her gratitude to the changeling. He responded by kissing her cheek and then picking her up into a bear hug, lifting her off the floor. A burning desire filled her chest as she watched. He was the only one that love them as much as she did. He often referred to them as "our kids, and my kids." He would never know how much that meant to her. His unconditional love not only for her but for the people that meant the most to her, was the best thing he could have ever given her.

-

The two walked hand and hand up from the Titan's garage, with a day filled of excitement and sugary goodness the pair was glad to be home. After six hugs, two melt downs, and only twelve different assurances of coming back as soon as possible, Raven and Garfield had made it back just in time to see the sun setting. Nudging his wife he asked if she was okay.

"I'm fine." She answered softly leaning against his shoulder she added, "Thank you for making that special for them." He scoffed slightly at her.

"Why wouldn't I? They are my kids." He affirmed. A small smile graced her lips as she listened. Looking towards the floor her smile became more mischievous. Leading him to their bedroom, he couldn't help but watch her as she moved gracefully. Tumbling inside after her he watched as she moved to the bed ripping her jacket off she turned back towards him. Cocking his head to the side he couldn't decide if she was feeling okay or not. Biting her lip nervously she moved back over to him.

"I love you, a lot." She whispered. He smiled at her before he could even respond to her. She hastily unbuckled his belt and pulled it out from his belt loops. Tossing it behind her she gave him the look. Now this look was the same look that at one time would have the green one's heart racing. Not showing since they were newlyweds he could only stare at her.

"Are you ser-" He was caught off by her mouth. Realizing what was happening he didn't question anymore. Lifting her off the floor he fervently kissed her lips, neck and chest as he lead her to the bed. She began to lift his shirt off him eager to see it on the ground instead of on him. Passion gripped them both as they kissed and removed clothes. He suddenly pulled away from her and with pleading eyes he spoke with husk in his voice. "I missed you, I've miss this, please don't make me stop." Smiling softly her eyes sparkled for him.

"I'm sorry that things have been so hard for us but I'm ready to move on, I want to get pass this.I want to fix us." She kissed him again, sliding her hands up his back. "I love you." She whispered softly against his lips. Shifting suddenly he threw the sheet over them.

"I love you so much." He replied, and then he bent down to her and let his lips show her how much.


End file.
